Coded character sets, such as Single Byte Character Set (SBCS) and Unicode Character Set Transformation Format-8 (UTF-8), are used to represent the characters of various national languages. As computer applications evolve to support a greater range of national languages, the demand for providing multiple characters often increases. Computer hardware and software typically represent specific sets of characters in code points, such as one to four bytes. 8-bit (or 1-byte) representation is typically limited to a set of two hundred fifty-six (256) distinct characters. For example, SBCS assigns a unique byte to each character in a set of 256 characters. In comparison, UTF-8 for example, a multibyte UNICODE encoding, encodes a code point as a sequence of one to four bytes, thereby allowing UTF-8 to represent more than 65,000 unique characters. Conventionally, a native conversion engine of an operating system performs translation between two character sets including examples SBCS and UTF-8.